Having Ichigo Kurosaki's Child X Reader
by HappyNicey
Summary: 'How could this happen to me of all people' -Ichigo
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo(POV)

Didn't know why I was here, why I even decided to come to this party in the first place. These kind of stuff wasn't my thing, especially getting wasted at a party then waking up in someone's bed and home next to another naked up, rushing myself just to get out of here, making sure not to wake her up.I didn't even want to know who I slept with...

Time Skip to 2 months later  
(Y/n)POV  
Returning home from the clinic, confused. ' when did this happen' I thought 'only place this could of happen was at that stupid party?' I didn't even wanna go in the first place!' I growled. 'Oh god! What would my parents think?' I can't even go to college like this.' 'There goes my scholarship!'  
I kicked a rock out of frustration."It's after dark now" I whisper to myself walking through a secluded street.  
That when She felt a heavy presence over her, frozen from fear,she slowly look up to see a dark distorted figure.  
Screams (Mariah Carey style)  
The opaque shadow raw golted my senses back, making me in a unknown direction with the creature following in tho...

Ichigo POV  
It's bad enough that I got School & work, but now adding shinigami duties to the list. Tonight I receive a last minute assignment from soul society, for the night, to get rid of a hollow near my neighborhood, which was chasing someone, deciding to get it over with I quickly got rid of it.

(Y/n) POV  
Standing in awe, I saw a tall, spiky, orange hair male in a black & white kimono, who defeated the monster thingy.  
Seeing him ready to leave, before I knew it I heard myself shout " wait!". He stop but didn't turn around." Hey you with the orange hair, yes you I'm talking to you, what the hell was that thing?" I yelled all of that at him in one breath. Making him turn around, explaining to me about hollows and the soul society.  
After his explanation, I started to wonder why he looks so familiar to me, that's when I instantly recognized him. " its you!" I shouted angrily at him. 'What!" He said in a agitated tone. "Its you!, your the guy I slept with at Mariah's party" I said shocking him...


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo(POV)  
Looking at her properly now, I could tell that she was the same girl from the flashes of memory from that day.

I couldn't believe that I bump into the same girl that I had slept with.

Observing her from head to toe, I saw that she was (short/tall) with (S/C), (E/C), (H/l). She wore a baggy T-shirt, that was black and purple saying 'Who gives a f**k' in bold letters, also wearing a black jeans with a black and purple converse.(not good at describing people and outfits)

Coming back to my senses, I realized that she was still talking to me.

She was accusing me of knocking her up.  
I couldn't believe what she was saying, that I had instantly retorted, saying that "it wasn't possible and that it had to be a mistake."

"Will it's not a mistake, its the truth"she replied,a chilling silence surrounding us.

Looking at time I realized that it was midnight, turning around I started to head home, without answering her back. "Wait, where are you going?" She shouted at me."home" I respnded. Are we going to talk about this with me"."No" I shouted back at her, walking off, leaving her in the dark secluded street.

(Y/n) POV  
I couldn't believe this asshole-this boy left me right here, in the dark, all alone. But it doesn't matter anyway. Right now I need someone talk to and I have the perfect person in mind"Orihime" I said to myself. She might know what to do. How the hell am I gonna go to her at midnight? she might let me in,she's so some people I know, I sighed out, thinking about that orange haired jerk.'what the Fxxxk was his name anyway?'I thought.

In the end, I did go over to Orihime's apartment, Knocking on her nervous as am I going to tell her I'm pregnant?Like, 'Hey Orihime, I'm pregnant! & the father doesn't even want it. And, oh? did I mention I don't know his name?'

God, I sound like a stupid slut.

I didn't even notice when Orihime had open the door."Hey!what are you doing here?It doesn't matter,come in,"she said in a rush, pulling me into here apartment."Sit, Sit!I'll get us some tea." she rushed to kitchen.I sat down, looking around."Weren't you sleeping,Orihime?"I asked her as she comes back into the room."Yeah, but I couldn't leave you outside" she said smiling at me.

'How could she be so nice just as she wakes up'I thought, staring at her with such amazement."So...what brings you over?"she asked me sitting down near me."Um...I uh..."I stumbled over my words, didn't really know how to tell about this pregnancy. "No pressure (Y/N), when you are ready to tell me, I'll be here, ready to listen to you"she said, standing up "Let me go cheek on our tea, I will be right back!"she said, before entering the kitchen

I sighted in frustration.

As soon as Orihime came back with the tea, I didn't even know what came over me, but I end shouting out "I'm pregnant"surprising Orihime, making her drop everything in her hands."What"she says while gettting broom & scoop, from near the door."You heard me" I said.

"Do you know-"

"I know who the father is & he's such a jerk"i said knowing what she was about to say.

"Wow, that's lot to take in"she says, coming over to where I was seated, giving me a hug."Are you okay though"she asked me after breaking off the hug,"Yeah, I will be fine after a good nights rest"I told her.

"Okay" she says seriously

Its was so weird to seeing her without a smile on her face."Did you tell anyone else about this?Does the father even know?"she asked.

"No, you're first to know other than the father" I told her "What did-""He said he does want, it that 's what he said in others words."I finished,getting a little upset.

"Anyway Orihime, I really don't want to talk about this anymore, just so tired"

"Okay (Y/N), you can sleep, in my spear futon, in my room" she told me, getting up, going straight into her and I getting up, following right behind her.

"Goodnight Orihime"I said , before getting into the futon.

"Goodnight (Y/N)" was last thing I heard before going to sleep.


End file.
